


His Game. His Rules

by Below_Average_Fangirl



Category: The Bourne Supremacy (2004)
Genre: Consensual Kink, F/M, Orgasm Denial, Rope Bondage, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Below_Average_Fangirl/pseuds/Below_Average_Fangirl
Summary: Kirill returns after months away and sets in motion a little game for his pleasure.
Relationships: Kirill/OC
Kudos: 4





	His Game. His Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Glossary 
> 
> Shlyukha - Whore  
> A-Deen - One  
> Dva - Two  
> Tree - Three  
> Chye-tir-ye - Four  
> Pyat - Five  
> Kiska - kitten  
> Ublyudok - Bastard  
> Liybimaya - darling, my love  
> Moi Sladkiy - my sweetness  
> kovarnyy malen'kiy der'mo - Devious little shit
> 
> These I have taken from Google translate.

Karine had done it on the purpose, of course, dancing with the little cherub boy. Kirill's nonchalant attitude when he had walked into the club had pissed her off, he'd simply given her a small nod and a tap on the ass as Karine danced on the small platform before he sat down in the booth amongst a set of shlyukha and bimbos. He had been gone months with no word, nothing until he swaggered through the club. She kissed her teeth in annoyance determined to make him act. 

Karine waited until Kirill’s eyes were locked on her giving him a mischievous smile as she knelt, he was clearly, enjoying the opportunity to look down the front of her dress but she delighted when Kirill’s little smirk turned to a scowl when Karine beckoned over a little fat boy to her with her finger. The boy pointed to himself in disbelief and Karine nodded, as he stepped closer to her she pulled on his shirt and invitation to join her for a dance on the platform. Karine glanced at Kirill to see him shift in his seat, his look dark. Karine blew Kirill a little kiss before she started grinding herself against the unsuspecting cherub. The poor kid was clearly out of his depth as he didn’t lay his hands on her, unsure what to do like a deer caught in headlights, it was sweet really and Karine almost regretted using him as a pawn. But the twinge of morality was swiftly tugged away when Kirill wrapped a strong hand around her bare arm, dragging her down from the stage. Karine crashed into him, almost losing her footing as she teetered on her high heels, but for someone so lithe Kirill was surprisingly strong and held her up. The cherub boy suddenly sprung to life and jumped down trying to block Kirill’s path, but he pushed him aside like he was nothing and he strode out of the club, Karine in tow. 

Bursting out onto the dark street the cold Moscow air was biting against Karine’s bare skin but she knew better than to complain as he marched her to his car. Throwing open the passenger door he bundled her into the passenger seat, slamming the door shut as he made his way to the driver’s side. As Karine watched him through the windscreen, his expression one of stone, she felt a thrill of excitement course through her, warming her cooled skin. Kirill said nothing to her as he started the car and drove off at speed, the blue light flashing. Within 5 minutes they were at his apartment. 

Cutting the engine Kirill got out of the car, taking some of his frustration out on the door as he closed it. Karine just sat there watching him with mild amusement, hoping he would save some of that vexation for her. Kirill yanked open the passenger, he held it open without looking at her. To push his buttons, even more, Karine got out of the car slowly. She had barely stepped aside before the door was slammed shut by him and once again he grabbed her arm but this time Karine resisted shaking off his hold and leaned back against the car, showing him some defiance. Kirill stepped towards her, resting his hands on the car, pinning her in place. Karine could see that Kirill knew what she wanted when his dark eyes lingered on her lips and for a moment Karine thought he was going to do it, lean in and kiss her. But Karine let out a high pitched squeal when Kirill bent down and hoisted her over his shoulder, she struggled slightly until he slapped her arse. Karine may have been the one to set this game in motion, but now they were playing by his rules. 

“Quiet.” He hissed. The first word he’d spoken to her in months. 

Kirill carried her up the two flights of stairs with ease and showed no signs of her weight being burdensome as he stood and opened his apartment door navigating them through the doorway with ease. There was the distinct smell of absence in Kirill’s place, the air was dank 

When he reached the bedroom Kirill didn’t so much as place Karine on the bed as throw her, the mattress was soft and she bounced slightly, the movement causing her short skirt to ride up. Before she was able to catch her breath Kirill was straddling her, his hands gripping the hem of her dress and in one swift movement, he tore it in half. 

Karine sat up, incredulous. “Ublyudok.” She yelled but was soon silenced by Kirill grabbing her wrists, pushing her back on the, his mouth crashing onto hers as he kissed, hard and with little affection. 

When he broke the kiss his face inches from hers as he spoke, smiling. “Do not start what you cannot finish my little kiska.” He glanced down at her with glee when he saw Karine was not wearing a bra, grinning as he lowered his mouth to take the erect peak of her nipple between his teeth, Karine hissed but the pain was pleasurable. 

Releasing her wrist Kirill sat up, moving himself a little so that he was straddling her legs. Teasingly he ran a finger along the inside the elastic of Karine’s black lace panties. Karine lifted her head to look at Kirill but he did not want her to look at him. 

“Head on the pillow, eyes closed.” He barked. 

Karine did as she was told and a small whimper escaped her lips when Kirill tore off her panties followed by a gasp of surprise as his tongue licked her wet folds. But it seemed Kirill was not yet ready to forgive Karine for teasing him at the club and his attentions to her core were fleeting before his tongue began the journey up her body, across her belly button, over her stomach and between the valley of her breasts before his mouth stilled at the pulse point in her throat. The stubble from his chin irritating her soft skin but the feeling was not unpleasant, Karine loved his harsher edges.

His teeth nibbled and at her neck and Karine couldn’t help but writhe beneath him, rubbing her hot core against the roughness of his trousers. Placing a hand over her stomach Kirill pushed her down onto the bed, keeping her in place. If relief was to come it would be at his behest.

“Kirill,” Karine begged. But before she could plead for mercy his mouth left her throat and in one deft move, he flipped her so she was lying on her front. 

“Keep your eyes closed and don’t move.” He commanded as he moved from the bed. With the absence of his body on hers, the cool air of the night swept across Karine’s skin and she shivered. The anticipation of what he had planned was burning a hole in her stomach as her arousal began to pool between her legs. 

It didn’t take long for him to return, straddling her, he began tying her wrists to the bed frame. When her arms were secure he placed a silk sash over her eyes to blindfold her, tying it securely at the back of her head before he placed a kiss at her shoulder blade and moved off the bed, grabbing the remaining rope he tied ankles to the bedpost as well. When Kirill was done he said nothing as he left the room. Karine could hear his retreating footsteps disappear down the hallway, a door opening before the sound of running water, he was in the bathroom.

Pulling at her binds Karine revealed in the feeling of helplessness, as she lay spread eagle on the bed, knowing she was at his mercy. The knots were secure but not too tight, she wasn’t going to lose circulation as it seemed Kirill intended to make her wait. Karine tried rubbing herself against the bedsheets, to try and cause some friction against her cunt, but it offered little relief. She huffed in frustration as she stopped her movements and waited. 

Karine could hear him moving about in the flat, unsure of what he was doing exactly, most likely nothing, he just wanted her to lie there and stew in her juices. If she called out to him she could risk him extending this part of the punishment, so the risk was not worth it. She was unsure at how much time had passed when he finally returned as she felt the bed sink as he sat beside her, she squirmed against the restraints when he lightly ran a finger from her neck down her spine the tingling sensation shooting straight to the heat between her legs. 

Kirill stopped his hand at the base of her back, mindlessly drawing patterns on her skin with his fingers as he spoke. “You will get 10 to each cheek. Understand.” He sounded as if he was almost bored, but that was far from the case.

Karine nodded. “Yes, I understand.”

“And you know why you are receiving this punishment?”

“Yes.”

“Why.”

“For teasing you. For dancing with another in your presence.”

“Good,” Kirill said, pleased as he lifted his hand and brought it down with a loud smack to Karine’s right buttock. 

“A-Deen.” Karine started the count for each smack. “Dva.” And with each blow, she moaned in pleasure. “Tree.” Satisfied that he was laying his own hands on her. “Chye-tir-ye.” And not the canes or crops. “Pyat.” For her punishment. 

***

When he gave the final blow to her left cheek, completing the full 20 smacks, Karine began to feel how hot and tender her flesh was. Between her legs she was soaked with the desire and arousal of his punishment, her breathing was ragged and she was aching for Kirill to release the tightly wound coil in her belly, she felt hopeful that he would soon enact mercy when his soft lips placed feather kisses across her buttocks, his stubble was rough against her skin but she basked in the feeling of his tenderness. When his kisses continued across her bareback she moaned his name, struggling against the rope.

“Would you like me to fuck you my little Kiska.”

“Yes.” Karine moaned, begging. “Please Kirill. I need you.” 

His kisses continued up her back, his hand following the trail left by his mouth. He laid alongside her, his body pressed against hers and Karine could feel his arousal against her hip through his trousers. Though this meant nothing, Karine had learned quickly that Kirill was able to deny him satisfaction if there was the greater prize of making her squirm and beg for him, at the moment the scale was evenly balanced and she had no idea which way it would fall. 

When he got up off the bed Karine bit her lip to stop herself crying out in frustration, this was a delicate situation and she did not wish to push him into the direction of denying her further. Instead, she kept her voice sweet and light as she spoke his name. 

“Kirill. Moi Sladkiy. Please. I need you.”

She strained to hear his movements as he walked to the foot of the bed and was encouraged that mercy would soon be upon her when his warm hands ran up the length of legs, his rough fingers drawing small circles against the soft, sensitive skin of her inner thigh, but when she felt him slide something into her folds, other than his fingers, she jerked and cried out in frustration. “Ublyudok.” She heard Kirill chuckle at her outburst, clearly pleased with himself as he used the remote to turn on the vibrator. 

Karine whimpered as the small vibrations racked through her lower body. This would not be enough to get her off, it would simply keep the fires burning until Kirill decided he’d had his fun with her and would give her what she craved. 

“Now, now liybimaya. If you are going to talk like this I will have to silence you.”

Karine groaned. “I’m sorry. I’ll be quiet.” 

“You promise?”

“Yes. I promise.”

Kirill increased the speed on the vibrator and took all the control Karine had left not to let out a strangled cry. Instead, she buried her face into the pillow and took it between her teeth to quieten any other moans and mews from her throat. If she broke her promise of silence he would deny her further and her body was already aching from her desire. Placing one final kiss to each buttock Kirill left the room and once more Karine listened to his retreating footsteps.

This time Karine could hear the sound of the television and the noise from a football game, the first half she surmised by the commentators. Thrashing against the ropes she cried out in frustration her sounds thankfully muffled by the pillow. Knowing that he would not return until the game was over she called him a “Ublyudok” over and over again in her head. As the vibrations rattled through her body, offering little satisfaction, Karine began to wonder if this had been Kirill’s plan all along, “The kovarnyy malen'kiy der'mo.” She said to herself. Accepting the fact that she had been played.


End file.
